Valve actuated drink dispensers or fountains are used in a variety of applications. Fast food, cafeteria and self-service restaurants and vending stations often provide a fountain dispenser which may be controlled by the customer. These fountain dispensers may be mechanically cooled or ice cooled. Typically, the fountain dispenser includes a nozzle and an actuation lever or button which activates an electrically operated valve. The user simply places his/her cup under the nozzle and actuates the button or lever to receive drink.
Of course, it is not always desirable to allow the customer complete control over the dispensing process. In retail environments where the fountain dispenser is not monitored, there exists the danger that the customer will take drink without paying or will take more drink than paid for. Therefore, there often exists a need for auxiliary control of the dispenser valve to limit the amount of drink which may be dispensed.
To this end, currency or card operated dispensing systems have been developed. These dispensing systems dispense a pre-determined amount of drink responsive to a given signal after a card or coin is deposit by the user. Such dispenser systems have several drawbacks. They are very expensive, generally costing on the order of six thousand dollars ($6,000) wholesale. Because they are typically constructed such that the coin operated valve controller is built into the cooler cabinet which contains or supports the dispensing components, these control systems cannot be retrofitted to conventional fountain dispensers as described above.
Thus, there exists a need for a currency/card dispenser control system which may be conveniently and cost effectively added to existing conventional fountain dispensers. Further, there exists a need for such a dispenser control system having a dispenser controller which is separate but easily attachable to the fountain dispenser. There exists a need for such a dispenser control system which may be securely fixed adjacent to the conventional dispenser equipment.